


A Firm Hand

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: A Firm Hand [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has . . . unusual methods for helping Sam post-detox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Hand

The fabric is itchy. That’s all Sam can think about. Every edge rubs against his skin and the bit of panty cradling his junk is probably the worst. It catches on his pubic hair and makes him shift to try to alleviate the pull. All that does is get him another quick swat to the rear, so Sam tries to settle down. 

  


“Sit still, boy. Misbehavin’ is how you got in them things in the first place.” 

  


He wants to be good, he really does, but the discomfort is distracting. Taking a slow breath, Sam closes his eyes, trying to let himself drift off. It works, for a while at least. Then there’s the rumble of an old truck, coming towards the house, and Sam can’t help but tense. Lord knows he doesn’t need anyone to see him in pink, lacy panties. 

  


With a sigh, Bobby gets out of his armchair and looks out the window. “Got a customer,” he declares. “You stay right there. If it takes me longer than an hour, you can go start supper.” 

  


Sam doesn’t say a word as the screen door bangs shut, and, if he strains, he can just make out the murmur of voices outside. He’s knees are a little sore from  kneeling, but they’re mostly protected by the soft cushion beneath them. Sam holds as still as he can even though Bobby wouldn’t know that he’d disobeyed;  _ Sam _ would still know, and that’s what matters. He really doesn’t want the spanking that would come from his eventual confession. 

  


The silence around him is shattered by his cellphone ringing on the coffee table. Dean’s ringtone blares loud, and Sam manages to get to his feet in time to catch the call. 

  


“Dean?” 

  


“Sammy!” his brother shouts into the phone. There’s the roar of trucks in the background, and Sam figures Dean must be at a rest stop. “You doin’ alright?” 

  


Sam looks down at his bare feet, eyes skimming over his panty-clad cock and he swallows. “Yeah, Dean. M’fine. Feelin’ a lot better. You okay?” 

  


“Yeah. Our leads ran dry, so I’ll be headin’ back. Should be there in a couple days. How’s Bobby?” 

  


The brothers exchange a few more pleasantries, the knot that hand been wound up in Sam’s belly finally loosening with the knowledge that his brother is alright, that Dean had sounded glad to hear his voice. It’s quite the change from Dean’s fury about the demon blood and Ruby, the way he’d stormed out as soon as Sam was over the worst of the detox.

  


Bobby’s there in the doorway when Sam turns around, expression calm. “That your brother?” 

  


“Yessir,” Sam says quickly, already moving back toward his cushion. Phone calls from Dean are the only exception Sam gets from Bobby’s rules, but he’s still nervous about punishment. 

  


Bobby’s expression says he knows just why Sam’s hustling back into position, and he gives a tired sigh. “You know I’m not gonna discipline you, Sam. You always answer when your brother calls, no matter what I’ve told you to do. You’re still a good boy, son.” 

  


Praise shouldn’t make him shiver the way it does, but he still arches into the touch when Bobby moves over to stroke fingers through his hair. They settle back into their previous positions for another half hour, before Bobby’s quietly telling Sam it’s time to start supper. 

  


Sam chops onion and peppers quietly, lost in thought during the methodical work. Bobby’d put him down in his knees as soon as Dean had  left. At first, Sam had been furious but the careful structure of daily routines, of clear directives and simple rewards and punishments had been a balm to the chaos inside him. He wonders if Bobby will pass the responsibility on to Dean when his brother finally returns, or if they’ll have to return here for Sam to find this kind of calm again. 


End file.
